


MCYT headcannons!

by Izzy_is_chaotic



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Watchers, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_is_chaotic/pseuds/Izzy_is_chaotic
Summary: Any headcannons. Anything. I take requests.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Request page

This is the request page! I will take your headcanon request/prompts and expand spin them, or give my own ideas. Sometimes I will write a ficlet or Drabble about a headcanon if I get the inspiration. 

Things I will do:  
• Fluff  
•Angst  
•Hurt/Comfort  
•Shit Post headcanons  
•Romantic/Platonic ships

Things I won’t do:  
•Anything NSFW  
•Anything sexual. I will do romantic and/or platonic, but I’m asexual, so I won’t do anything sexual because it makes me uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable...  
•Stuff that makes me personally uncomfortable. Please keep in mind that I am the writer. Your headcanon might be great, but I might not answer your request because it is a topic that I am uncomfortable with writing about. 

That’s about it! Leave your request here, and I’ll try to get to them as fast as possible! Until then....

This is Izzy, out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request that I have filled:
> 
> •Grian Headcanons   
>  •RanBoo Headcanons 
> 
> Request I am still working on:
> 
> •ZIT Headcanons   
>  •Cub Headcanons   
>  •Wynncraft Headcanons   
>  •Hermit Tommy Headcanons


	2. Semi-Realistic Minecraft headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my headcanons about Minecraft, and how it works in fics. My brain just assumes this is how it works in semi- realistic Minecraft fics.

Inventory:

•The inventory can be brought up like an interactive hologram type thing. Sorta like a screen. The player can bring it up for others to see, or just to look for that one item the swear the had on them. They can see their armor, and their little character in real time, like a handy dandy mirror! 

•The hot bar on the other hand is a bit different. I hope this makes sense, but they kinda automatically know what’s in their hot bar subconsciously. They can’t physically see it, but they know it’s there. They can see it when they bring up their inventory though. When they switch items in their hot bar, it’s instantaneous, like what we see in Sad-ist’s Dream v.s. Technoblade animation. 

Injuries:

•Almost all injuries are healed during the respawn process, but some linger. Things like damage to the eyes (not talking about the blindness potion effect), hearing damage, or losing a limb(Doc’s mechanical arm for example) are all things respawning can’t fix. 

•Minor injuries that only take a heart or two work like normal injuries, and take time to heal, but come back stronger afterwards. 

•Sickness is possible, but mostly happens because some people overwork themselves to the point of it(*cough* Grian *cough*). 

Elytra:

•They can ether be bird wings or bug wings, depending on what the admin on the server chose(I also headcanon that Xisuma chose bug wings). 

•When you first get your elytra, they are the default purple, but the longer you have then, they customize to your lifestyle, theme, and personality. For example, Grian is fast paced, very agile, and quick to jump onto things, so his wings became Dragonfly wings because they are the fastest bug. Or for Wels, he would have Walking Stick Bug wings because they fold up small to fit in his knight armor. 

•Elytra are waterproof. Just for convenience. 

Building:

•I hope this makes sense, but when the materials are in your inventory and when you are holding them, they are blocks, but once you put them down again, they act like the material that they are. So, when you hold sand, it’s just a sand block, but the second you place that sand down, the grains are able to fall through your fingers. 

The game itself:

•When the players log on and off, they are in this void like state. It’s like when you’re sleeping. You don’t really know when it starts, you don’t really know when it ends, you don’t really know what happens in between. 

•The admin of the server is responsible for the code of the game. Fixing bugs and glitches, administering updates, etc. 

•They can switch between servers, keep all their memories, but don’t stay completely the same. Say the person is going insane in one server. When they go to another server, if their player on that server is mentally stable, they will be mentally stable until they go back to the server where they are insane. They are aware that they are insane in that server. 

•Continuing the last bullet, everyone has a home server. If they leave that home server for too long, they will start getting very sick. This prevents people who are trying to avoid what’s happening to themselves on their home server from doing so. It’s also why MCC is only done once a month.


	3. Grian Headconnons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Drekaxander! Grian has to be my all time favorite Hermit, so I have a dump truck of headcanons for him. 
> 
> Angst!  
> Fluff!  
> Hurt/Comfort!  
> I GOT THEM ALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before we start, Grian has a lot of trauma from YHS and TS, both physically and emotionally. This is going to touch on those things, and they might be triggering to some readers. I will update the tags after posting this chapter, but if I haven’t yet, this is your warning. 
> 
> Now enough chitchat, one with the headcanons Girls, Gays, and all the Theys!

Let’s start with angst. Get the pain over with sooner than later. 

•Grian most definitely had PTSD from YHS and TS, especially with how abusive Sam was. I can’t get into everything, but two things really stand out...

•The color blue. I think we all remember the time Sam killed Taurtis and forced Grian to pretend to be him. We can see this is episode 44, when he had a full breakdown because he wore a blue jumper. 

•White bunnies. Sam was a bunny hybrid, with white ears. After everything Grian went through, he associates white bunnies with danger and pain. Winter is difficult because all bunnies are white, and he has to keep making excuses not to go to the server wide snowball fights to avoid a panic attack in the middle of it. 

•He has hearing aids! Grian got into a lot of shootouts in YHS, and without the proper gear, it really damaged his hearing. Sam would always throw them out the window telling him he didn’t need them. Fixing his hearing aids is probably the only extent his redstone ability goes to. 

•This one is sad. So Sam would withhold food from Grian, sometimes getting very little for weeks at a time. Sam also shoved fucking plastic down his throat once(flashbacks to the plastic bag incident). Then, at the end of TS, this malnourished, scrawny 17 y/o was frozen in time with some immortality shit, and has no way to get better! He’s stuck in the body forever, and nobody can help him. 

There’s that! Now for some more lighthearted ones, I’m done torturing you. 

•He has some pretty powerful admin powers from his Watcher days, but he chooses not to use them. Being a watcher was as boring as it sounds, all you do is watch! He was sick of seeing all the players build amazing things, play their games, and have fun while all he could do is watch. His chaotic soul couldn’t take it, so once he mastered his bedrock bending powers, he built a world of his own from the ground up. He waited, hoping one day someone would come. That world became HermitCraft season 6! 

•He has ADHD(I’m totally not self projecting-)! Think about it. He hyperfocuses on things and can’t take his mind off it for hours(exe: the barge), or, executive dysfunction kicks in and he just can’t find the motivation to do things (exe: back of the mansion). Also, his chest monster his his way of trying not to forget he has things, making sure he can see what he has... and then proceeds to forget he has it. 

•He overworks himself constantly. When he gets into that hyperfocused state, he can forget to eat, sleep, drink, and just not take care of himself in general. That’s why I say “Pulling a Grian” lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all I have for now, but I’ll probably add more later! Until then...
> 
> This is Izzy, out!


	4. RanBoo Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Wizardpuppy! I love RanBoo, and I’ve been needing an excuse to dump all my stupid headcanons, so HERE WE GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, that all the Headcanons are about their characters. They are real people too, so just remember that. Now, on with the Fic Girls, Gays, and all the Theys!

RanBoo! Half enderman, half... human I think? He’s a mystery inside of a mystery inside of a bunch of lore, and I’m here for it! Let’s goooooo! 

•He has little purple freckles, and purple particles that fly around him, but only on his enderman side. He also has curly hair that reaches just in front of his eyes. Just some little details to help visualize the character:).

•So the average Minecraft character is a little less than 6 feet. An enderman is 10 feet tall. This would average RanBoo out at... 8 FUCKING FEET TALL! Think about that...

•He taught Quackity to speak some enderman, so in exchange, Quackity taught him some Spanish. One day, RanBoo started mixing enderman and Spanish together and scared the crap out of Quackity. 

•Sometimes when he can’t move blocks around, he’ll just walk around whatever house/building he’s in and move random things. That jar? It’s on the other side of the table now. Sometimes the enderman instinct just kick in subconsciously. 

•He can teleport, but not on command. He usually does it when he’s scared or in danger. Im also just imagining he catches a cold, and whenever he sneezes he teleports. 

•He has a half sister, around 6 or 7, but they don’t talk because she’s fully human. They don’t hate each other, she’s just a bit scared of him, that’s all. 

•When he hears people scream incoherently, he kinda sounds like enderman. Tommy got angry and just screamed when they were hanging out, and RanBoo looked horrified “You take back what you said about my sister right now-“ but cut himself off after realizing Tommy had no clue what he was talking about. 

•He can’t feel temperature that well. He can’t really go into the snow because he won’t know when he’s getting too cold. Hypothermia’s a bitch. 

•Enderman vision is different from normal player vision, so RanBoo’s vision is a bit mixed. I wouldn’t say he’s colorblind, but colors look a bit different to him, more purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now! Like before, i might add more later, but until then....
> 
> This is Izzy, out!


End file.
